


When I Got the Call

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [12]
Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Rated for safety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Magical Girls of Classic Literature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wendy Darling, Fae Knight

I was called to save Neverland when I was fourteen.

My brothers John and Michael had been snatched by the Unseelie, taken in the dead of night. My parents didn't believe me when I told them that monsters had snatched them. They told me that my mind had been playing tricks on me--that the kidnappers had only looked like monsters. I almost believed them.

Then, Peter arrived, and showed me the truth. The Fae realms, were being threatened by dark forces. In order to fight them, mortal girls and boys were called upon to become Fae Knights--warriors infused with Fae essence, capable of amazing feats. He was among those chosen by Neverland, and apparently, so was I.

The two of us fought the Unseelie and rescued my brothers, who became Fae Knights themselves not long after. We fought for several years, along with a few others.

Then one day, I was gravely injured while facing a blue dragon. I would have succumbed to injuries had Peter not told me a secret he'd kept--that when he himself had nearly been killed by Dark Queen Mab III, he was transformed into a complete Fae, rather than being merely part-Fae like most Knights were. He could do the same for me, and thus keep me alive. However...

"If you become full Fae," Peter warned me. "You can never return to your old life. Ever."

"Do you regret becoming full Fae?" I asked.

"Not really. I did miss my home at first, but I can't really imagine going back to mundane life. So no, I don't regret it."

I don't either.


	2. Alice Liddell, Heroine of Wonderland

I was called to save Wonderland when I was seven.

Colbert, whom you know as the White Rabbit, guided me for much of my journey through Wonderland. He explained to me how three of the Queens of Wonderland had fallen prey to a spell cast by the monstrous Jabberwock. The spell turned them from the fair rulers they had once been into the Jabberwock's wicked servants. Only one--Queen Rosalinda of the Hearts Court--was able to escape its effect. She agreed to aid me once I had found the other Guardians of Wonderland.

I searched all around, locating them one by one: Charlotte (the Hatter), Jocelyn (the March Hare), and Sophie (the Cheshire Cat). Once they were all found, we returned to Queen Rosalinda, who joined us. Together, we fought, defeated, and freed Queen Gemma of Diamonds, Queen Orabella of Clubs, and Queen Merula of Spades.

Once they were free, we set out for the Looking Glass Kingdom, where the Jabberwock awaited us. Before we could fight him, however, we had to put an end to the fighting between the White and Red Courts, whom the Jabberwock had turned against each other for his own twisted amusement. With some difficulty, we were able to convince them that they were being used, and they ceased fighting.

Angry at our interference, the Jabberwock himself appeared, and together, my comrades and I fought the beast. Many gave their lives, including poor Colbert, but eventually we weakened the Jabberwock to the point where I was able to behead him.

We buried the fallen the next day, and celebrated our victory the day after. It was truly a wondrous celebration, with feasting and dancing. Of course, I had to return home the day after, but Queen Rosalinda assured me I would always be welcome in Wonderland. I promised everyone I would come back someday.

And that was a promise I was glad to keep.


End file.
